Metal Fight Untold Stories: Part 2: Tsubasa's Taxi Driving dilemma
by K.O.1945
Summary: This the second story to my 'untold story series'. As Gingka and Co. enjoy their summer vacation, Tsubasa decides to get a summer job for the next few weeks. Eventually he gets a job as a taxi driver and finds it quite enjoyable, until the others begin abusing his taxi service for their own personal gain... Rated T for violences, and language


**Metal Fight Untold Stories: Part 2: Tsubasa's Taxi Driving dilemma**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the metal fight beyblade franchise**

**Author's notes – Hey everyone, it's been a while since I last write a story, but I've been really busy with school, family and other stuff. Anyway I've been thinking about a lot of new ideas for stories and this one just came to be when I was watching Family Guy last night. This is gonna be a short story, probably about two or three chapters hopefully. Anyway hope you guys like the new story, now on with the show...**

**This story is set a month after Metal Fight Untold Stories: Part 1 (Which I haven't finished yet)... **

**Prologue****: As Summer has now begun, Gingka and the others prepare to relax and enjoy the next two months or so, Tsubasa feels that he needs to get a summer job and decides to become a taxi driver... But problems begin to arise when the others starting misusing his taxi services and driving crazy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Beyblade Beach Tournament & Getting ready for my summer job **

It was summer time for the people of Metal city, the streets were busy traffic, people heading to the nearest beaches, swimming pools. Enjoying the nice summer _weather_ and all people were having a good time. But as many people were preparing for their summer vacations, many people were getting prepared... For summer jobs! Including Gingka and co. As much as the gang wanted to enjoy their summer vacation, not everyone was able to enjoy the summer, as much as he wanted to spend the next few weeks just having bey battles, enjoy the sun and relaxing with his friends...

Tsubasa felt he needed to get some more money, so he decided to look for a summer job. He spent the last few days looking job adds in the newspaper, asking around shops and other places but there wasn't much luck... But then, while he was looking through another newspaper add, he found a wanted add for a taxi driver... Tsubasa had just recently passed his driving lesson and received his driving licence, but didn't have a car. Tsubasa decided to head down to the taxi service and see if he could get the job...

* * *

It was a hot July morning over the city, as people were enjoying the nice weather getting their summer routines. A lot of people were heading down to the beach for a special event: The beyblade beach battle tournament! A special massive event being held by WBBA Japanese division, it was set by Gingka's father, the first massive annual tournament since the World tournament. With the special appearance of the Japanese and World champion team: Gan Gan Galaxy, Gingka and the others were completely excited for as they hadn't had a tournament for so long...

At the team's apartment, the gang was getting ready to make their way to the tournament, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru were there as well, since they were all taking a ride together, everyone was excited and ready to go except for Tsubasa. He was getting for his summer job interview at the taxi company... Everyone was except for Yu and Madoka were already downstairs outside waiting for the van...

* * *

**(Tsubasa's POV)**

**_It was a good morning for me today, I was getting ready for my interview for my summer job today. I was getting my things together, when Yu came bursting into my room! I turned to look at him to see he was breathless, wearing beach clothing...  
_**

**"Huh? Tsubasa, you're still not ready? Come on already, were all heading down to the beach!'' **he said in his usual hyper tone , smiling waving his arms around the place

**"Oh, that's right... It's the beyblade beach tournament today, I forgot... Sorry Yu, but I've my interview today so I have to go'' **I said realising what today was, as I continued to get myself ready

**"Aww, come on Tsubasa, which is the most important one to go to... And don't say the obvious one!" **Yu said making me laugh as he was making a face

**"Don't worry Yu... My interview will finish at 12:30, I'll get to the beach by 1 O clock... A good two hours before the tournament ends'' **I said kneeling down to his level promising that I would get to the tournament in time

**"Oh... Alright, But you'd better get there before it finishes I really wanna battle with you in front of a massive crowd... So promise me'' **he said with such a serious look in his eyes raising hand to me, I was confused for a moment but then I realised what it meant, I clasped my hand with his as we both looked at each other

**"I promise Yu... I promise that I'll it in time so we can battle'' **I said as we smiled at each other, just then we heard a knock on the door as it slowly opened revealing Madoka wearing her beach clothes with her laptop under her arm

**"Oh there you are Yu?... Come on the van here to take us to the beach, Gingka and the others are already downstairs so let's go'' **she said as the others' ride was here to take them to the beach

**"Okay, I'm coming'' **he said getting his Libra from his desk and picking up his bag with his beach stuff

**"See ya later Tsubasa!, remember your promise'' **he said to me as rushed out of the room and the apartment headed downstairs to the van

**"Yeah, will see you later at the beach Tsubasa good luck with your interview'' **Madoka said as she closed the door following Yu out of the apartment closing the front door behind her

**_Everyone had left out to the beach for the tournament, I felt a bit depressed that I wasn't going along with them, but I got over it and finished getting myself ready. A few minutes later I put on my jacket was about to leave my room when I noticed my Eagle bey, I picked it up and pocket it my pocket for luck, as left my room and then left the apartment to make my way to the interview..._**

* * *

**(20 minutes later)**

**Meanwhile with Gingka and co.**

**(Normal POV)**

The van carrying Gingka and the others was en route to the beach for the tournament, the driver was a WBBA employee who was hired to drive them there by Ryo, Hikaru was upfront with the driver motoring the time. Madoka, Kenta, Yu and Gingka were in the middle row, Madoka was on her laptop looking at new upgrades for the guys' beys, Kenta and Yu were talking amongst themselves while looking at the scenery, and Gingka was fast asleep holding his pegasus bey in his hand. Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma and Masamune were on the back row, Masamune and Benkei were fighting over a bag of potato chips, Hyoma's eyes were closed with his arms crossed as he was in deep thought and Kyoya was looking out the window clenching his Leone in his fist. Everyone was focused, excited and ready for the tournament, Yu was still hoping that Tsubasa would make it in time.

**"Well given "the time we left out and the current traffic... We should arrive at the beach in about an hour or so'' **Hikaru said looking her phone

**"Alright, That sounds great... Everyone should be relaxed and ready for the tournament, it's gonna be an really exciting event'' **Madoka said with a smile looking at Hikaru as she smiled back

**"Yeah I just imagine all the anticipated bladers who are gonna be there, a lot of bladers are coming from all over the country!'' **Kenta added excited for the tournament as he took out his flame sagittario looking at it

**"I really hope Tsubasa makes it in time so we can have a bey battle, I don't want him to miss it'' **Yu said looking slightly depressed looking out the window, Kenta and Madoka looked at him with worry, just then Kenta put his hand on Yu's shoulder who looked at him

**"Hey don't worry Yu, Tsubasa said he was gonna make it by 1:00, so don't worry... Besides, you can have a battle with me!'' **Kenta told him with a smile trying to cheer him up, Yu's face lit up with a smile

**"Alright then, you and I can have an awesome battle Kenchi! It's gonna be great!'' **Yu said in his usual upbeat tone with a huge smile on his face, with Kenta smiling back at him, Just then Masamune and Benkei's argument got more out of control

**"Gimme the bag Masamune! Get it to me right now!'' **Benkei shouted trying to pull the bag of chips away from Masamune

**"No way... You went through 3 bags already! This is my bag, so back off!'' **Masamune replied struggling to keep hold of the bag

**"Will you guys knock it off already! It's just a bag of chips?'' **Kyoya demanded with an angry look in his eyes annoyed with the pair's action

**"But, but Kyoya?'' **Benkei protested with his friend while still in hold of his part of the bag with Masamune still pulling

**"Oh, mind your own business Lion boy!'' **Masamune now shouted at Kyoya with his grip on the bag even more tighten, just then Benkei turned back to him

**"Hey! Don't you dare talk to Kyoya like that... He's an amazing blader compared to you!'' **Benkei said to Masamune with anger at the fact that he insulted Kyoya

**"And gimme the bag of chips right now!'' **he added pulling even harder on the bag of chips as he and Masamune continued there tug of war for the bag

They kept on pulling and pulling as the bag began tear until... 'Bang!' the whole contexts of the bag scattered throughout the entire interior of the car. Everyone was covered in BBQ flavoured potato chips, which caused the driver to nearly swerve out of control. Everyone was had a shocked and frighten looked on their faces, just then the driver got the car back into control. Driver took a sigh of relief and then took a potato chip off his head and ate it...

**"Is everyone okay? No one's hurt are they?'' **Hikaru asked everyone looking behind to see if they were alright

**"No... I think were all okay'' **Madoka answered as she dusted all the potato chips off of her

**"That was so scary...'' **Yu added rubbing his head in slight pain

**"Hey, is Gingka okay?'' **Hyoma asked flicking some chips off of him and looking in the seat in front of him, Madoka, Kenta and Yu looked to see that Gingka was still asleep, his mouth wide open with drool, and potato chips all over him, unfazed by the whole event

**"Yep... Don't worry Hyoma? Gingka's absolutely fine'' **Kenta said chuckling along with Yu and Madoka at the sight of Gingka, Masamune and Benkei looked all over the car to see that the whole of food was all over everyone, they then glared at each other

**"Now look what you did!'' **the two said in union at each other, just then they turned to see everyone else glaring at them, except the driver and Gingka

Benkei and Masamune started to sweat as everyone looked irritated covered in potato chips... Just then they turned to the left to see Kyoya covered in potato chips cracking his knuckles as he had his typical angry look on his face as the two nervously smiled and giggled at each other...

The car suddenly swerved again as the sound of everyone shouting and screaming as Kyoya began to attack Benkei and Masamune as the others stretched over there seats trying to pull him off of them as Gingka continued to sleeping with the chips still all over him unaware of everything going on around him...

* * *

**45 minutes later...**

**(Back with Tsubasa)**

Tsubasa had just arrived at the city's local and known taxi company, he saw some a row of parked taxies, and small office building with the company's name and slogan: Metal City's Taxi Service, 'guaranteed to get you to your destination safely and on time'. Tsubasa entered the office building and walked over to the front desk, where an teenage boy wearing glasses, he was slightly older than Tsubasa. He was working the monitor which had blinking lights indicating all the taxi drivers who were working. Tsubasa walked up to the man who looked at him with slight wonder...

**"Uh, Good afternoon, my name is...'' **Tsubasa said right before the guy interrupted him as he pointed at him

**"Tsubasa Otori! You're apart of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, our bey blading champions! It's such an honour to meet you, I'm Aiden'' **he said shaking Tsubasa's hand with enthusiasm which left Tsubasa slightly shocked

**"Uh thanks, so you're a fan of beyblade, it's nice to meet you Aiden...'' **Tsubasa said with a faint smile

**"So what brings you here Tsubasa? Do you need a taxi or something... I heard your meant to be at the beyblade beach tournament?'' **he asked him in wonder

**"Actually I'm here my interview about a summer job here as a driver, then I'll be heading over to the beach'' **he answered the teen explain why he was here

**"What! Your here for a summer job? Oh, you must the person my dad was meant to interview... He's out of the office for the next hour'' **he said which made Tsubasa slightly frown

**"What? Oh no... I'll make it to the tournament then... I promised Yu'' **Tsubasa said with disappointment, just then Aiden got Tsubasa's attention

**"Hey don't worry Tsubasa... I'll interview you'' **he said which made Tsubasa's eyes widen with shock

**"Wait aren't you the same age as me?''** he asked in confusion at Aiden's statement, who smiled at him

**"No, I'm 18, and since it's my dad's company, I have the legal authority to interview you, so don't worry about it'' **he stated which made Tsubasa even more shocked

**"Really? Thanks a lot Aiden, if there's anything you need just ask, seriously thank you'' **Tsubasa said shaking Aiden's hand, in 'Yu' style of shaking someone hand

**"Don't worry about it... But if it's not too much, can see your Eagle bey after the interview'' **he said with a bright smile as he got up from his seat and led Tsubasa to the interview room

* * *

End of Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be uploading some new chapters for this story and 'Prank Wars' next weekend hopefully. Also I'll be uploading some illustrations as chapter covers in the next few weeks on my DA page, well that's it for now.**

**Peace!**


End file.
